


Oyun

by trueastiir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueastiir/pseuds/trueastiir
Summary: Harry Potter Hogwarts'ta 6. yılına başlarken her şeyin daha sakin olacağını umar, ancak yeni gelen öğrenci olayların hiç de o yönde seyretmeyeceğinin kanıtı gibidir.





	Oyun

**Author's Note:**

> Turkfanfiction'un kapanmasıyla yaşadığım şoku henüz atlatabilmiş değilim, biliyordum ama bilirsiniz, biteceğini bile bile yaşadığınız bir olay cidden bittiğinde her şeye rağmen dumura uğrarsınız. Her neysee... Son hayran hikayemi yanlış hatırlamıyorsam 2015'te yayımladım(wattpad denen olayda duruyor, kısa zaman içinde buraya da ekleyeceğim.), dolayısıyla bu mecralardan uzun süre uzakta kaldım ve burayı bulduğuma bir miktarcık mutluyum, Harry Potter dünyasına geri döndüğüm için. Umarım, bir şeylerin içine etmeden bu hikayeyi sürdürebilirim. :)
> 
> Bu arada, hikayenin başığı konusunda bir karara veremedim. Belirlediğim başlık buydu en başında, ama şimdi biraz sönük kaldı. Birka. yıldır İngilizce eğitim gördüğüm için Türkçe konusunda biraz geri kaldım ve ayrıca şey de var, yabancı dildeyken muhteşem görünen kelimeler Türkçeye dönünce biraz garipleşiyor ve tatmin etmiyor. Ama hikaye Türkçe olduğu için de yabancı dilde başlık yazmak istemedim. AAAAA, kafa şişirdim yine, üzgünüm. İkili bir seri olmasını planladığım hikayeler topluluğumun ilk kısmının birinci bölümü sizlerle, o halde!
> 
> Konuşmamın haricinde minicik, kısacık bir bölüm oldu ama planlarım devam ediyor, betimlemeleri sıkıcılaştırmamaya çalışarak diğer bölümlerde daha çok kullanmaya çalışacağım.
> 
> Yorumlarda görüşürüz?

                Hogwarts Ekpresi kalkmaya hazırlandığını belirten sesi son bir kez daha çıkarırken, mavi gözleri çakmak çakmak bakan genç bir çocuk düdükle ritmik olarak içini çekti. Bavulunu teslim ederken hala buna neden zorlandığını anlamaya çalışıyordu. Yaşadıkları yetmezmiş gibi, yalnız başına hiç bilmediği bir yere gönderiliyordu. Trene bindiğinde kendisine bakan Oswald amcasına gönülsüzce el salladı ve boş bir kompartıman bulmak umuduyla treni gezmeye başladı.

                İlk vagonda trenle gelmeyi tercih eden profesörlerin kompartımanlarının olduğun bildiğinden oraya girmeye tenezzül etmedi. İkinci vagonda da çoğunlukla koşturan birinci sınıfların olduğunu görünce yüzünü buruşturup üçüncü vagona ilerledi. Birkaç dolu kompartımanın ardından, tek başına bir kızın oturduğu kompartımanın kapısını açtı,

“Merhaba.” Kız tepki vermek için döndüğü an, genç adam bir adım geriledi. Yeşil gözleri oldukça delici bakıyordu ve bir miktar rahatsız olmuş görünüyordu.

“Hey.”

“Ben… Her yer doluydu ve şey-” Kız karşısına koyduğu çantasını yanına çekerken omuz silkti.

“Ağzını açmadığın sürece burada oturmanda sakınca yok.” Hızlıca onaylayıp karşısına geçti. Başını kızla göz göze gelmemeye çalışarak cama çevirdi ve hızlıca geçip giden binaları incelemeye başladı.

                Hava hafifçe kararmaya başlamışken, son büyük bina da geride kaldı ve ufak tefek evler göründü.

“Hogsmeade’e yaklaşıyoruz, giyinsen iyi olur.” Dedi kız çabucak. Çocuk sivri çatılara bakarken yavaşça kafasını salladı. Onun çıkmayışı üzerine, kızın sesini bir daha duydu. “Bu sahnede kompartımandan çıkıp bana biraz alan bırakman gerekiyor.” Çocuk telaşla ayağa kalkıp kompartımandan çıktı. Kızın giyindiğini haber vermek için kapıyı tıklatmasını beklerken, koşturan bir ayak gördüğünü sandı ama umursamadı. Sonrasında en sondaki kompartımanın kapısının birkaç kez çarpıldığını duydu. O oflamaya başlamak üzereyken kendi kompartımanın kapısı açıldı ve konuşmaya çekindiği genç kız tepkisizce dışarı çıktı.

“Pekâlâ, senin sıran. İki dakikan var.” Başını sallayıp içeri girdi ve zaten pantolonunu giymiş olmasına teşekkür ederek tişörtünü çıkarıp gömleğini üstüne geçirdi. Kapıyı kızın aksine yavaşça açtı ve ona arsızca sırıttı,

“Hayal kırıklığına uğratmadım umarım.” Dedi. “Oyalanmayı düşündüm ancak salyalarının akmasına içim el vermedi.”

“Kapa çeneni.” Diye tersledi kız onu. Susarak oturacakken çocuğu inceleme gafletinde bulundu, “Hangi binadansın? Amblemin yok mu?” Kızın gümüş ve yeşille parıldayan amblemine bakıp omuz silkti çocuk,

“Bu sene Ilv-Beauxbatons’tan geçiş yapıyorum. Bu yüzden bir binaya yerleşmedim, _hen_ _üz_.” Kız onun kekeleyişini fark ettiyse de ilk hecesine bir anlam veremediğinden üstüne gitmemeye karar verdi. Çocuğun verdiği rahat nefesse yalnızca kızı biraz daha meraklandırdı.

“Ah… O Fransız okulunda sadece kızlar olduğunu sanıyordum.”

“Şey, hayır… Biz…” Çocuk gözlerini kapatıp hatırlamaya çalıştı. “İki sene önce erkekler de geldi Hogwarts’a, biliyor olmalısın, Turnuva için. Eric’in birkaç farklı kıza balo için söz verdiğini hatırlıyorum.”

“Evet, tabii.” Kızın meraklı gözlerini eğlenerek izleyen çocuk tren yavaşlayınca ayaklandı,

“O halde… Seni okulda görürüm?” Kız hızlıca başını sallayıp uzaklaşırken çocuk sırıtarak olduğu yerde kaldı. Adını söylemediğini belirtmek için seslendi ancak kızdan cevap gelmeyince trenden indi.

                Herkesle beraber arabalara gideceğinin düşüncesiyle istasyonun dışına yönelse de omzuna dokunan bir el tarafından durduruldu.

“Walter Jack Williams?” Çocuk, kaşlarını kaldırarak arkasına döndü ve elin sahibinin kocaman bir adam olduğunu görünce hızlıca nefesini tuttu.

“Eee… Evet?” Onun onaylamasından sonra el gevşedi ve sahibi rahatlamış ancak bir o kadar kokuşmuş bir nefes verip Walter’ın yüzünün buruşmasına sebep oldu,

“Hagrid ben! King’s Cross’da göremeyince treni kaçırdın diye çok korktumdu! Haydi, gel… Şölenden önce Dumbledore seninle görüşmek istedi.”

“O halde buraya gelebilirdi, beni niye ayağına sürüklüyor?” Walter sesli düşünmesine engel olamayınca, Hagrid suratını astı,

“Dumbledore meşgul bir adam. Hem… Ofisinde rahatça görüşmek varken burada sıkışmanızı istemediydi.” Walter az önce söylediğine utanmış göründü ancak Hagrid’in eşliğinde başka bir araca yönlenirken konuşmadan duramadı.

“Kendi kendine giden o arabalara binmeyecek miyiz?”

“Oh, hayır. Üzgünüm, biraz hızlı olmalıyız, görüyorsun ya. Onunla en az on beş dakika sürer yol.” Walter bozulmamış görünmeye çalıştı ancak bu defa kendini tutup bir şey dememeyi başardı. Nihayetinde ‘Üç Süpürge’ tabelası olan bar görünümlü bir mekâna girdiler ve Walter’ın oranın sahibesi olduğunu düşündüğü kadının yönlendirmesiyle kendilerini bir şöminenin başında buldular. Hagrid kendisine uç uç tozunun olduğu kavanozu uzattı ve konuştu,

“Sadece tozu bırakman yeterli, şömine yalnızca gideceğin yere bağlı.” Walter ona neden güvendiğini bilmeyerek kafasını salladı ve uç uç tozuna uzandı. Soru sorma fırsatı bulamadan etrafının yandığını hissetti ve hızlıca yönlendirilirken yeşil bir alev parladı. Hagrid, hala alışamadığı bu ışığın yoğunluğu yüzünden gözlerini istemsizce kapattı ve Walter’ın gittiğinden emin olduktan sonra birinci sınıflara eşlik etmek üzere bardan ayrıldı.

                Walter, kendisini geniş bir odada bulduğuna şaşırdı. İçinden bir ses müdürün ofisinin daha dar olacağını söylemişti, kendi okulunda öyleydi en azından. Masaya yaklaşıp geriye çekilmiş sandalyeye oturdu ve üst kattaki kütüphanede bir kitap arıyor gibi görünen yaşlı figüre baktı,

“Eğer meşgulseniz daha sonra uğrayayım, Profesör.” Diye seslendi, sakin kalmaya çalışarak. Dumbledore onun aksine heyecanlı göründü ve hızlıca cevap verdi,

“Oh, hayır çocuğum, hayır.” O, merdivenleri yaşından beklenmeyen bir hızla inerken, Walter onun yanmış gibi görünen sağ eline bakakaldı,

“Bu… Sizinle tanıştığımda yoktu diye hatırlıyorum?” Dumbledore elini gizlemek için hızlıca cübbesinin içine çekti ve neredeyse burnundan düşecek gibi durak yarım ay şekilli gözlüklerinin üzerinden gülümsedi,

“Kazalar başımıza gelmiyor değil.” Dedi. “Ancak bugünkü konumuz ben değilim. Öncelikle, bu şekilde seni çağırdığım için üzgünüm, ancak herkesin odağında olmak istemediğini söyleyince, Seçmen Şapka’yla burada buluşmanızın daha uygun olacağını düşündüm.” Walter yavaşça başını salladı ve Dumbledore’un masasının üzerinde duran çerçeveye bakmasını izledi,

“Birinci sınıflar biraz geç kalacak, Hagrid’den önce seninle ilgilenmesini rica etmiştim. Şimdi yolun ilk çeyreğini bitirmiş görünüyorlar, bu da bize yaklaşık yirmi dakika kazandırıyor. Hazır mısın?” Walter yine kafasını sallamayı tercih etti ve Dumbledore’un elinin hareketiyle eski püskü bir şapkanın yanlarına uçuşunu izledi.

“Oh… Seçmeler… Bununla mı yani?” Dumbledore gülümseyerek onayladı,

“Seçmen Şapka’yı başına geçirdikten kısa süre sonra sana hangi binaya yerleştiğini söyleyecek. Son görüşmemizde anlattıklarım aklında, değil mi?”

“Cesurlar Gryffindor, zekiler Ravenclaw, sinsiler Slytherin ve adalet düşkünleri Hufflepuff… Hatırlıyorum, sanırım.” Dedi arsız bir gülümsemeyle. Dumbledore’un anlatışının bu olmadığını elbette biliyor ve hatırlıyordu, ancak her durumda biraz ciddiyetten uzaklaşmak Walter’ı rahatlatıyordu. Dumbledore şapkayı alıp Walter’ın başına geçirirken bir cevap vermedi. Walter, ister istemez onun her koşulda bu derece sakin kalıp kalmadığını merak etti.

                Tamamen Dumbledore’a odaklandığını fark etmeyen Walter, kafasının içinde yankılanan sesle sıçradı.

“Ah, istisnai bir isim! Dumbledore her yirmi yılda bir yapar bunu… Ve… Walter? Sanırım isminle ilgili bir sıkıntı var?” Walter sımsıkı kapattığı gözlerinden birini açıp Dumbledore’a baktı, duyup duymadığını merak ediyordu. “Bay _Williams_ … İlginç, bu soyadını hatırlamıyorum.”

“Hatırlamıyorsun tabii!” diye çıkıştı Walter. “Lütfen yalnızca binamla ilgilen.” Emir verilmesinden hoşlanmayan Şapka’nın sesi yükseldi.

“Slytherin’e uygun onlarca özelliğin var… Kurnazlık… Ve hatta şöhretli bir kan… Ancak… Daha baskın bir özelliğin var… Cesaret… Zekisin de… Adil davranmak konusunda başarısız olduğunu görüyorum… Sanırım senin hangi binaya ait olduğunu biliyorum… GRYFFINDOR!” Dumbledore asasıyla şapkayı, Walter’ın yeni fark ettiği yaşlı bir cadıya gönderirken gülümsüyordu,

“Hogwarts’a hoş geldin, Walter yarın kahvaltıdan sonra ders çizelgeni Profesör McGonagall’dan alacaksın. Haydi, şölene geç kalmak istemeyeceğine eminim.” Walter uysalca kafasını sallayıp Dumbledore’un işaret ettiği kapıya yöneldi ve bastığı ilk basamakla beraber merdivenlerin hareket etmesine şaşırmamaya çalıştı. O hızlanmak üzereyken, yaşlı cadının sesini duydu,

“Bay Williams! Şölenden sonra Gryffindor kulesine gideceksiniz… Dumbledore’un yerleştirdiği ambleme sahip öğrencileri takip etmeniz yeterli!” O başka tarafa dönerken, Walter Büyük Salon’a açıldığını tahmin ettiği kapıyı gördüğünde durup açık kapıdan heyecanla giren öğrencileri seyretti. İşlemin çabuk bitmesine memnun olmuştu, şölene geç kalıp tüm kafaların kendisine dönüş sebebi olmak istemiyordu. Yanından hızlıca konuşan iki kişi geçerken, üzerlerinde McGonagall’ın bahsettiği amblemlerin işlenmiş olduğunu gördü ve konuştuklarına kulak misafiri olmamaya çalışarak onları takip etti.

“Hermione, hala Harry’yi görmedin, değil mi? Arabalarda da değildi… Sence çok kızmış mıdır, yanında değildik diye?” Walter adının Hermione olduğunu öğrendiği kızın başını iki yana sallayışını gördü.

“Hayır, Ronald! Neville ya da Ginny de görmemişler. Slughorn’un kompartımanından hızlıca çıkmış. Onu gerçekten anlamıyorum… Yazın ne kadar konuşkandı, şimdi yine kendini kapattı.” Walter, şokla onların Dumbledore’un bahsettiği üçlünün ikisi olduğunu fark etti. Harry Potter ve arkadaşları… Walter, onların ardından Büyük Salon’a girip Gryffindorlar’a ait olduğunu fark ettiği masaya otururken, seneyi onlarla konuşmadan bitiremeyeceğini fark etti. İkisi de altıncı sınıftalardı ve Dumbledore, öğrencilerin yatakhanelerde yaşıtlarıyla kalacaklarını anlatmıştı.

“Dumbledore beni neyle sınıyorsun…” diye söylendi nefesinin altından. O daha başka şeylere odaklanamadan, Dumbledore’un kürsüye çıktığını gördü. Yaşlı büyücü konuşmaya başlamadan önce masalara göz gezdirdi ve Gryffindor masasında daha uzun süre oyalandı. Walter, bir şekilde o kısa arayışın kendisi hakkında olmadığını söyleyebiliyordu, çünkü daha ünlü Harry Potter’ı görme şerefine erişememişti.

“Hepiniz yeni bir döneme daha hoşgeldiniz! Hogwarts, yaz boyunca sizler için güçlendirildi ve koruma büyüleri arttırıldı. Karanlık’ın üstünlüğü ele geçirmek üzere çabaladığı bu dönemde kaybımız olmadığını belirtmekten memnunum… Öncelikle… Yeni ve heyecanlı birinci sınıflarımızın seçmeleri için Seçmen Şapka’yı izleyebilirsiniz!” Walter, küçük çocukların heyecanla üç ayaklı tabureye oturup kafalarının neredeyse yarısını kapatan bir şapkayla etkileşimlerini izlemek için fazla dalgındı. Zaten kimin hangi binaya yerleşeceğiyle ilgilenmiyordu, sadece kendisininkinin böyle herkesin önünde gerçekleşmediğine memnundu. Kim olduğu öğrenildikçe üstüne soruların yığılacağının farkındaydı ve bu ne kadar geç gerçekleşirse o kadar iyiydi.

Sıkıntılı bir nefes daha bırakıp çatalını boş tabağının üstünde gezdirdi. Etrafına attığı bakışlardan birinde, heyecanla bir şeyler konuşan ikiliyi yakaladı, Hermione’nin yanına oturduğunu fark etmemişti. Fısıldaşıyorlardı ancak onları rahatlıkla duyabiliyordu.

“Bir şey olmasa geç kalmazdı, eminim Dumbledore da bunu biliyordur. Masaya nasıl baktığını gördün, değil mi, Ron?”

“Öğretmenlerin masasına baksana, bir tek Snape ortalarda görünmüyor… Umarım kovulmuştur!”

“Bilmiyorum. Eğer Harry bir şey yüzünden geç kalmışsa, onu karşılamaya gitmiş de olabilir. Tam Harry’nin bayılacağı bir yıl başlangıcı!” Walter, kızın yüzünü göremedi ama sesinden kızgın olduğunu anlayabiliyordu.

Sonunda kendini onlardan uzaklaştırdığında son öğrencinin Slytherin’e seçildiğini duydu ve çocuk binasına katılmak üzere masaya giderken Walter tabağının dolduğunu gördü. Midesinin açlıkla guruldadığını hissetti, bunun üzerine çatalını hızlıca önünde beliren tavuğa batırdı.

Bir an için çatal bıçak sesleri kesilip kafalar kapıya döndüğünde Walter bulanık bir figürün hızla masaları geçip yanına oturduğunu gördü.

“Hermione.”

“Harry? Nerede kaldın? Ve yüzün gözün kan içinde! Ne oldu?” Harry, bir kaşığa hızlıca uzanıp yüzünü incelerken Hermione onun başını tutup kendisine çevirdi. “Gel buraya… _Tergeo_ …” Harry’nin yüzündeki kan giderken, Walter kendisine seslenildiğini fark etti,

“Hey, sen de kimsin?” Walter, Hermione’nin yüzüne bakarken kaşlarını çattı,

“Walter?”

“Walter diye bir öğrenci olduğunu hatırlamıyorum.”

“Zaten yoktu. Yeni geldim.” Sırıtarak elini şaşkın duran Hermione’ye uzattı.

“Sınıf Başkanı olarak, bilgi verilmesini beklerdim… Hey, bekle… Seçmelerde yoktun? O zaman nasıl burada oturuyorsun?”

“ _Se_ _çildim_. Dumbledore’un ofisinde.”

“Şey, peki.” Hermione’nin ağzı bir soru daha sormak üzere açılırken Ron Walter’ın önündeki cipslere uzanarak araya girdi.

“Sen ona bakma. Haberi olmadan bir şeyler gerçekleştiğinde deliye dönüyor. Hoş geldin, Walter.” Harry de aynı Ron gibi gülümseyip ‘Hoş geldin.’ Derken Walter rahatladı. Yemeğiyle uğraşmaya geri döndüğünde, Hermione’nin bakışlarının hala üstünde olduğunu hissedebiliyordu. Onunla yalnız kalmaması gerektiğini aklının bir köşesine yazdı, kızın soru sormadan rahat bırakmayacağını tahmin edebiliyordu.

Her şeye rağmen, Hogwarts’ta bulunmak hoşuna gitmişti ve okulun babasının bahsettiğinden daha muhteşem olduğuna emindi.

**Author's Note:**

> Olur da yorum yapacak olursanız, isimden bahsedene kadar acı çektiğim kısmı nasıl daha az göze batacak şekilde düzenleyeceğim konusunda fikirlerinizi duymak isterim!! Konuştum, çenem düştü! Üzgünüm, kaçtım!
> 
> :)


End file.
